


Constance von Nuvelle’s Grand Quest for Polyamorous Love

by bluefirebabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (And the time in which they attended is a little different so the ages aren’t weird), (Constance/Mercedes), (Mainly that the wolves leave Abyss later), (and Mercedes and Constance did attend the school of sorcery together for a year), (hapistance), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: Constance and Hapi have a joyous—gay, even—life as lovers in Abyss. Then they come to the surface and Constance is reunited with her childhood friend and first love, Mercedes. She must choose the noble path, which perhaps involves no choice at all.(very slight canon divergence, check the tags)
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Hapi/Constance/Mercedes, Mercedes von Martritz/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Constance von Nuvelle’s Grand Reunion with a Lover of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance is reunited with an old friend... Friend is not the word to describe what they once were, but she fears they shan’t ever return to that state (and perhaps never to friendship), not when her heart belongs to Hapi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in the FE3H fandom! I was a bit nervous about posting this since I haven’t written these characters before, but I think it came out okay(?). This was meant to be a one shot to warm up for a longer work I wanted to write, although it looks like this will end up being a few chapters (and that other fic will likely end up being extremely long should I ever write it). Anyways, that’s enough of my rambling, enjoy!

“We may have stayed in these sunken halls for half a decade after they discovered us, but we shall make our grand entrance now! There is no time to waste!”

”Are you sure about this? They may be opposing the church, but you never know.” Hapi hadn’t been looking forward to this trip upstairs, while Constance thought on the contrary.

“I’m not letting any church ruffians near you!” Constance scoffed at the idea of her lover being in harms way.

”It’s too sunny out, let’s stay in.” Hapi tried desperately to convince her charming lover to not make the escapade, yet Constance knew it was her noble duty.

“Fret not, my dear Hapi. I’ll make sure the lands above are safe for us!” Constance reassured her partner, grabbing her hand. She laughed behind her fan, which she held in her other hand. “Perhaps they should reconsider if _we’re_ safe for _them!_ ”

”That’s my point, Coco. We don’t belong up there.” Hapi looked quite frustrated, as if she were holding in a sigh. That was, perchance, for the best.

Although it pained Constance to see her love forced to silence, she didn’t wish for her noble line to go extinct due to a young woman’s frustration. Her house would surely not meet it’s end so long as Constance remained. Each failure of hers did remove her further from her goal of restoring her house, yet every success pushed her ever closer.

”I’ll not hear such talk, my dear! We both deserve to be up there, and we should grace the surface dwellers with my— _our_ radiant presences at once!” Constance tugged on her lover’s hand, urging her to come up with her. “They deserve to see our beautiful union as well! Please?”

“Yep, the folks are gonna love a few rats visiting.” With another perturbed look, Hapi followed. Constance nodded in agreement, though there was always the off chance Hapi was being sarcastic in stating that... It was no issue, as Constance instead took it to mean the “folks” (as she so crudely called them) would be in jealous awe at the splendid couple.

Without further ado, they traveled up the stairs to meet those who they had been hiding under for so long.

* * *

”Why did we come up here...? I deserve to be shunned in that basement once more...” Constance squinted, knowing she didn’t even deserve the mercy of her eyes being shielded from the blazing sun...

“Coco...” Hapi said. “Do we need to go back?”

Her lover didn’t baby Constance when she got like this in the sun, but Constance knew she cared nonetheless. But to care for... to love someone so useless... someone who would fail every task... What a kind heart it must have taken... truly, it made her love Hapi all the more.

Constance bowed her head down. She had done nothing significant enough to earn an ounce of pity from Hapi, much less her affections. Hands still interwoven, they came across a group of students—no, brave soldiers—close to their age.

”Imperial nobility... I don’t deserve to be graced by the light from their eyes. Leave me, Hapi.” Constance looked at the members of the group, several young mages among them, though a few looked older. Perhaps the magic users were training together... She thought Hapi would fit right in, although she herself needed to just retreat back to their gloomy cave.

”I don’t know if there’s light coming from anyone’s eyes. Look at that guy.” Hapi dragged Constance closer to the group, and pointed at one man. Tall, with dark hair and a sinister aura... A man too powerful to be seen by someone as weak as Constance. “Hard to imagine anyone seeing light in him.”

The mages greeted them, and Constance looked at the ground while Hapi introduced herself and her lover as two of the Ashen Wolves from Abyss. Of course, as Constance had not spoken, they didn’t know how terrible of a soldier she was. They invited them to train with them, and Constance had to agree. Displeasing them would only make her all the more despicable.

”Coco, try to make friends.” Hapi said as two young girls, one with white hair and one with orange, dragged her away to duel. So even children were more worthy of Hapi’s time than she was... The sky became overcast, darkening the previously bright day, and Constance feared it was to match her gloomy visage. She’d ruined the day... Now the sun was being blocked out completely and—

No matter! Such trivial concerns she was having, when there were so many more pressing matters! For example, none of the soldiers had dared ask to spar her. What she had previously thought was out of contempt, she realized must have been out of fear. They saw her marvel and were too frightened to dare fight against her!

”Fear not, my fellow soldiers, for I, Constance von Nuvelle, intend to fight alongside you for the emperor! It may hinder me from growing so rapidly as I’d like, but I’ll go easy on any of you in a match!” Constance tilted her head up in pride, confident she could beat any of them.

A few scattered voices responded, some in disbelief, some laughing at the idea of such power, and even a few comparing her to the future Prime Minister (an old friend of hers, even, who she dearly hoped was somewhere around to reunite with)! Clearly, they now knew of her dedication and might, and that she would do everything in her immense power to serve their cause. Before she could ponder further on how revered she so obviously was, Constance’s thoughts were interrupted.

A single voice came through the crowd, and a few people shifted to allow a young woman to come through. Her blonde hair was cut elegantly short, a hat hiding the top of it. A beautiful shawl covered her shoulders. A lesser quantity of these things were recognizable to Constance, and yet there was no mistaking her voice.

”Oh my! Constance?” Mercedes’ eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her own mouth. Her laughter was the same soft chiming Constance remembered. Grown as her body had become—and more robust than expected—, she sounded like the same person Constance had been so very fond of.

”Mercedes?! Surely it cannot be! Has our glorious reunion arrived at last?” Constance gasped, not believing the sight.

”I was a little worried earlier, but now you’re just as I remember!” Mercedes giggled again, and Constance wondered if it was perhaps excessive or to taunt her.

”Mercedes, you’re just as lovely as always yourself! This training must wait for our bond to rekindle first! Come!”

Protest as some of the mages did, they could not stop the duo from leaving. Or, perhaps they weren’t too interested in keeping Constance around. No, she mustn’t let a stray sunbeam or two get to her!

”Though... maybe it’s best to stay inside...” She muttered, not wanting to make a depressing spectacle out of herself once more.

”What was that, Constance?” Mercedes took a break from going on about how wonderful it was to see Constance again (and wonderful it must be, to be blessed with the sight of her!) after all this time. Whatever holes in the clouds there had been thankfully patched up, allowing her to regain her regal personal. It was bright enough to take the sun’s place.

”I-I was merely saying it was quite chilly out here! It wouldn’t do for you to catch cold.” She made her excuse swiftly, confident in it.

”Chilly? But the sun is coming out again! It’ll be a lovely sunny day to catch up on!”

”I’d hate for your delicate skin to be damaged, then! Now, let us head indoors. You’ll have to show me around!”

With only another “oh my!”, they headed into the monastery. The building was bigger than the School of Sorcery they had attended today, yet the halls were so empty.

”It seems everyone is reuniting with an Ashen Wolf!” Mercedes said as they sat down.

”If we are not the first pair, we are certainly still the greatest!”

“Oh, Constance, I only meant it’s surprising!” Mercedes amended. “First was Bernadetta and your leader, then Balthus and Hilda... I wish she had stayed with the Strike Force.” The mood grew somber for only a moment before Constance saw a moment to light it back up.

”I would’ve met you that much sooner, if Hapi had only agreed to go with me before today!” She interjected, meaning to explain to Mercedes that it wasn’t her plan to wait the extra weeks before emerging. “And had I been the leader instead of Yuri, we’d have been up here 5 years ago!”

”Well, glad you’re here now. And Hapi, too. I hope I get to meet my future sister-in-law soon!” Mercedes laughed, and Constance was certain now that it was on purpose. How like a sister it was, to tease one so cruelly!

Of course, the two _had_ always shared their sisterly bond. Since their houses had both fallen, they were cut from the same cloth more than ever. And Constance was determined to weave that cloth back into its noble tapestry, one way or another.

”Must you embarrass me so?!” Constance sighed (something she only allowed herself to do when her beloved wasn’t near). “But, yes, I intend for Hapi to marry into House Nuvelle once it is restored.”

”Oh dear, but is she noble?” Mercedes had a look of concern on her face. “I don’t have any problem with it, but you do know the Empire nobles...”

”No matter! This war shall change things! If they do not desire me to marry my love for another reason then, t-then perhaps I am more noble than the nobility! My house will be restored first either way, and I’m certain I can find an heir someplace.”

”Ah, do you remember when we were little, Constance?” Mercedes smiled, her expression suggesting she was ready to embarrass Constance once more.

”I would hardly call us little, but yes, I do. How could I ever forget our times together, Mercedes?” Truly, she had wounded her with that inquiry. Constance would never forget a friend so dear as Mercedes; A friend so dear and who held so much of her heart.

”It seems like just yesterday you were too embarrassed to hold my hand in the refectory!” Mercedes said, not quietly in any manner. An onlooker or two were sure to cause rumors—rumors that may delay her house’s return to glory. “And now you’re declaring your love so loudly.”

“Shush, Mercedes!” Constance looked around wildly, groaning (in the noblest way possible) when a few people had indeed noticed Mercedes’ comment. “What brings this on so suddenly anyways?”

”Oh, it’s just that you seem so... happy with Hapi.” The pun was as elegant as one could expect from Mercedes, but it didn’t seem as joyful as usual...

Oh.

”My dear Mercedes, you must surely remember we had arranged to split things off after my graduation!” They were both barely adults then, though Mercedes was older than Constance (who did graduate first, by the way.).

”We weren’t sure we’d see each other again, but now we have.” Mercedes sighed. Constance had loved her dearly, yet she surely must know they could not return to their old relationship. Hapi and Mercedes were both so dearly important to her, she wouldn’t stand for them being harmed.

”Mercedes... I wasn’t aware you’d be here at Garreg Mach.” Their one shared year at the school of sorcery hadn’t even been expected, and that Constance would live under Mercedes’ feet at the monastery seemed impossible.

”I didn’t think I’d see you either, Constance. But...” Mercedes shook her head and stood up. “Please don’t be upset, it really was good to meet you again.”

”Nor am I angry with you! Please stay, we can talk these matters out!”

”I’ll see you later, Constance. I only need to think.” Her dear friend walked away, looking back to smile. She did not seem angry to an outsider’s eye, though Constance was one of the few who could see past her constant smiles. It was likely frustration that they had reunited and not gotten to be lovers once more that caused the corners of her mouth to droop a half centimeter.

”Mercedes...”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💞💖BIG thanks to my beta reader, Anazlannedi, for helping with this one! (I did tweak it a little after she beta read, so please point out any errors you spot!)
> 
> And also a big thanks to the rarepair discord server! (I’m not fancy enough to embed, so here: https://discord.com/invite/UxqgRY3) That writing sprint really helped me stop doubting and just work on this thing!💖💞💖


	2. Constance von Nuvelle’s Grand Struggle with her Affections (and Ferdinand von Aegir’s Shocking Advice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance’s heart is broken, and she reunites with another old friend to seek advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIIIIIG THANKS TO MY BETA READER AND THE REST OF MY SIMPS!!! I love y’all so much 💖💖💖💖and if you hadn’t bullied me I would’ve spent forever on this (and it’d still be mediocre)—but anyways, enjoy!

Constance’s date with Hapi that afternoon had been entirely awful. Now, as she walked around the monastery at night, she shuddered (and very nearly cried) to think of it.

”So, who was that healer girl?” Hapi had asked, her indifference seeming normal than her usual... indifference. Surely there were far better ways to describe her girlfriend’s moods than that, and Constance feared it was a reason she may no longer he able to describe her as her girlfriend.

”A friend of old, from the School of Sorcery.” She’d explained. Of course, as she walked through the empty gardens, she realized lying had not been a good option, even if she had wanted to preserve Hapi’s feelings.

”That’s weird. Her friend Tiny told me you two were a bit more.”

She remembered how she’d tried to amend her mistake, and how Hapi had walked away “to go to bed” nonetheless, even though the sun hadn’t even begun to set.

”I’m fine with whatever you do. Just... tell me next time, Coco. Not that there’ll be a next time.”

It stung to think about her loss of her beloved. Constance felt almost like she was in the sun; Her ego was broken, and her heart, yet she still had enough common sense to know this was a mere mistake. Fixing it was possible, though she wasn’t sure how.

The noble recalled hearing of the future prime minister earlier that day, and so she sought him out. Her noble legs struggled to climb so many stairs to the second floor (after she had checked all the first floor dormitories for his name; she’d found Mercedes’, but didn’t think talking to her would help whatsoever), and yet she made it.

Who invented such long hallways? Surely, her estate would have only short ones. Although, long hallways could make for quite the noble entrance... Perhaps the invention of a moving floor (to propel oneself to the other side of the room) could be the thing to restore her house! Such ideas were not the ones she needed to think about when her love life was at stake, but she jotted it down in the grand notebook of her mind.

The door in front of her certainly appeared to be Ferdinand’s, and she wondered why they had allowed him to decorate his name onto it so garishly. In war, weren’t there perhaps more important things than being Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate heir to the noble house Aegir? (Though, if she was still noble, she supposed she’d brag about it even more than she already did. Still, one proclaiming that he was, indeed, Ferdinand von Aegir did not sound as great as one proclaiming that she was Constance von Nuvelle.)

So, trying not to cast down any of his decorations he’d spent so long on instead of training (or doing something for the glory of his house instead of just bragging about it), Constance knocked. Ferdinand answered not ten seconds later, looking noble even in his sleep-clothes, which surprisingly didn’t have his name embroidered all over them.

”Constance von Nuvelle? It is a surprise to see you here!” His hair was a fair bit longer than Constance recalled, and looked unruly, as if he had been sleeping on it. She supposed he had let himself go a little since the war had begun, and that was perhaps more noble than keeping his appearance a top priority. His priorities were so skewed, that they very much were.

”Ohohoho, it is indeed me! And greetings, Ferdinand von Aegir, it is always a most noble pleasure!” Constance laughed, procuring her fan out of seemingly nowhere.

”What brings you crawling to my door at this hour of night?”

”I’ve arrived in no such manner; I seek advice, and perhaps to reminisce about those grand old days!” Usually, she was in her element during the nighttime, but her purple prose seemed weaker.

“Ah, come in then. It will be a pleasure to hear what you’ve been up to!” Ferdinand laughed. “Or rather down, in Abyss.”

The mood was jovial, and Constance didn’t wish to weigh it down with her insecurities, yet her mind kept drifting back to her predicament. Conversing with Ferdinand was simple, not to imply that he himself might be.

Eventually the topic turned to house Nuvelle, a thing that Constance thankfully had dedicated her life to and was willing to do away with distractions to discuss.

”Have you yet found a husband?” Ferdinand asked unknowingly.

”I’ve not, as I’m having rather the opposite problem, but you have the look of a man who’s found himself one, Ferdinand!”

They shared their most noble laughs, “ohoho”s and “ahaha”s loud enough to wake any light sleepers next door.

”It is true; You would not think someone so dark could light up my life, but he has.”

”Why, surely you cannot mean that... sinister man? A von Aegir and a von Vestra—you could overthrow the emperor!“

Constance had to remark that she hadn’t seen any lack of same-sex couples, female or male. Holding hands, eating together—on the way to Ferdinand’s room, she’d even heard what sounded like two boys whispering to each other through the wall. It would not surprise her if even the emperor herself had such refined tastes.

There was a droop in the conversation, a chance which Constance took.

”My dear Ferdinand, there is a matter I need your noble advice on.”

”Of course a noble such as myself can help, what do you need?”

And so she detailed (in perhaps too much detail) her struggle.

She told him how Hapi had been one of her only comforts in Abyss, and she truly loved everything about her. Even the monsters she summoned from her sighs were a joy to fight, as long as Hapi was by her side. If it weren’t for their earlier argument (and Hapi’s sleeping schedule), Hapi wouldn’t have strayed from her side even now.

On the other hand, she had not seen Mercedes in years, but felt herself falling quite in love with her once more. She was ever caring, even when she was silently angry—not with Constance, but perhaps about Constance—, and her compassion was darling to see. That wasn’t even beginning to touch on all the reasons her affections were so strong for both women.

She told him everything Mercedes and Hapi had said, and he listened sympathetically.

”That does seem to be a hard problem,” he started, “But have you considered the easy solution?”

”Ferdinand, I hope you are not suggesting which I should choose! I’ve listed their pros and their... other pros, and I cannot bring myself to a decision!”

”Instead of settling for one of them—“

”I would certainly hope they don’t consider me “settling”!” She huffed.

”—you could be with both.” His words hit like a pegasus rider’s lance to the chest. That truly could not be possible! She’d expected him to say “give up on romance” or “go date Emile”, which were both quite odd, but she hadn’t expected this!

”Surely I cannot play unfairly in a relationship!” While Constance did love them both, cheating was a horrible concept and a thing Constance would never do. Heartbreaking simply wasn’t noble.

”Then tell them both; Have a nice meal and ask them if it’s alright.” He said it as if it was that simple.

”I... I suppose my noble self is up to the challenge! A heart so large as mine can hardly settle for only one to love, and so I needn’t choose at all!”

”That is... what I said.” He shook his head. “It is getting late, we need all the rest we can if we’re marching next week.”

”Indeed. It was a joy to meet you again, Ferdinand!”

”And you as well, Constance!”

With that, she left his room, allowing him to finally get his (much needed) beauty sleep. Constance walked back down the stairs, looking out the window as she did so. The monastery gardens were as beautiful—perhaps more beautiful, in a sense—in the pale moonlight than in the sun.

A stroll through them on the way back to Abyss couldn’t hurt, so Constance ventured into them, smelling the flowers. A great many of them were not familiar to Constance. They were likely from the Alliance and Kingdom. The yellow tulips she did recognize, as they’d grown not far from her old estate.

The roses were familiar too, but as she moved to look at them, she noticed a figure in the distance. As she hadn’t yet fought a battle with the Imperial army, Constance didn’t recognize if the mysterious person was on their side or not. Either way, someone in such menacing armor was not someone one would wish to be near in a lone garden at night!

Hurriedly leaving the gardens without picking a single flower, Constance headed towards the passage down to Abyss. The night was cold, and the moon’s light dim, but Constance was thankfully for it. She’d likely end up sleeping on the ground outside if she got into her odd, sun-induced state.

Yet, in Abyss, she found she didn’t know where to sleep. She’d given up having her own room (Her and Hapi had shared one for a while now, and Constance was unsure of where her original room even was now). Surely not in her normal bed with Hapi, and she loathed to think of asking either man for a half of their bed... What else was there to do?

It was not a noble choice, but it seemed her only option.

”Abysskeeper... might you know where our retired comrades once rested?”

Spending the night in a dead man’s room was not pleasant, and brought the types of memories that usually only came from the sun. Constance chose to ignore these, wondering instead about who else she might know at the monastery.

Mercedes she had found, but what had become of Emile? If he was at the monastery, she’d surely find him. It was a wonder she hadn’t yet encountered him during her day or her night! Among kittens and ice cream, Emile had also liked to wander and explore at night. Perhaps he’d already traversed the garden at an earlier date; It would be unsurprising.

The emperor herself was no doubt residing somewhere near; It was, after all, her war that she had begun. She had half a mind to ask the emperor to pretty please restore her house to its former glory. Edelgard did not seem the type to want her boots licked, so it would be simple.

Constance had agreed to join the fighting mostly for Hapi’s sake, another thing that made this all the more harder. When all she wanted to do was restore herself to nobility, and one of the war’s main goals was to do away with nobility... What did they have in common? For what did Constance raise her (metaphorical) blade?

The answer was Hapi’s safety. If they opposed the emperor, the Ashen Wolves surely wouldn’t be allowed to continue living under her boots, even if they were to lick them. So, to keep Hapi safe from Cornelia and the other dangers out to get her, the Wolves had decided to stay at the monastery. And, perhaps there were a few other, selfish things to gain... Those were mainly irrelevant.

Now... Now she had Mercedes to consider as well. And Ferdinand. And whoever else she might know at the monastery. They would all certainly need protecting too, correct? Constance herself would never turn down extra assistance, despise as she might to think of not being independent.

Constance fell asleep thinking of many similar things, chief among these what on earth she was meant to say to Hapi and Mercedes. As her mind grew hazy and she accepted slumber, she had no last thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not tagging Ferdinand or Ferdibert but... had to sneak those in. Thanks to that room layout chart I also figured out another side couple to add without even mentioning their names (props to whoever spots that ig). Anyways, I have an outline ready; the next chapter is meant to be the last but I might end up splitting it into two depending on length (and maybe I’ll add an epilogue? Thoughts?). It shouldn’t take more than a week! 💖💖💖💖


	3. Constance von Nuvelle's Grand Resolution (with All Necessary Credit Given to Ferdinand von Aegir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance presents the solution to both of the women she loves. Unfortunately, she does this in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS WAAAAAAY HARDER TO WRITE THAN I THOUGHT SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! Endings can be hard for me and I'll try to remember that better next time!
> 
> As the only person to have written this ship... I'm officially dubbing this Hapistancedes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Constance, after getting over her disgust at the fact she’d just slept in a dead man’s bed, was ready to seize the day! Seize was, perhaps, not the best word for describing a romantic pursuit. Yet she was too excited at the prospect of resolving all her troubles to think things through.

”Hapi?” She called instinctively, before realizing Hapi was likely going to ignore her. Still, she was going to make sure Hapi came to the surface with her. The solution would need to be presented to both Mercedes and Hapi at the same time. And... if she did it more in public, it’d be easier to escape if things went horribly wrong.

”Yeah, Coco?” Hapi was already near the incline that led out of Abyss. Hopefully this was a sign they were still friends. But being merely friends was not what Constance hoped for!

The shock of Hapi responding in a... not-negative manner must’ve registered on Constance’s face, because Hapi asked again, “Uh, Coco? Is there sun in here or something?”

”I... It is most certainly not! You must forgive me—I may not be rising up to my full noble potential this morning.” The adrenaline that had her to energized upon waking seemed to be fading away. (‘ _Maybe,’_ she thought, ‘ _the invention of_ _some sort of beverage to raise your energy could bring my house back to glory!’_ Then she realized coffee already existed.)

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Hapi herself did not have any spring in her step, but Constance thought there wasn’t anything unusual in that.

”It is no fault of yours, nor mine!” Well, it quite frankly was Constance’s fault for upsetting Hapi (by not telling her that Mercedes was an old lover) which ultimately lead to the current state of things. “Now, we must get on with the day—I intend to have lunch with you around noon. Perhaps out in the gardens.” 

Remembering the gardens from last night, Constance saw no issue with that being the place to meet up. The flowers had looked so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight, and she thought Mercedes and Hapi would adore the roses as well.

”Alright. See ya.” Hapi was gone all too quickly, yet Constance was not too far behind.

She stepped out into the sun and spotted her friend. Alas, it seemed Hapi was meeting up again with friends. More specifically, she was training with those two young girls who were somehow renowned Imperial mages. How admirable... Constance, even in her adult age, was nowhere near deserving of such a status.

If those girls were nobles, surely their houses would eventually become some of the most powerful in the Empire... If they were commoners, they could likely even build a noble house for themselves from the ground up. Meanwhile, House Nuvelle would remain lower than dirt.

Constance stepped out of the sun.

Well, if everyone else was busy training, perhaps she needed to busy herself as well. The sun had just barely risen, yet the monastery was filled with activity. Surely her dear Mercedes would be awake somewhere as well. Aha! The previous night, she _had_ passed by Mercedes' room. Chances were she could find her there.

* * *

”Ah, I think a lunch together would be nice!” Mercedes, who'd been found just outside of her room, surprisingly didn’t mention their previous lunch right away.

”Agreed; And we can tie up those pesky loose ends from yesterday’s reunion!” Constance did not wish to discuss things until she could talk to both women, so she tried to hurry the conversation along.

”Yes, those too. Oh, maybe we should have brunch, Constance.” Mercedes clearly did not get the message. Perhaps telling her that Hapi was also invited would’ve been a better move on her part... It’d probably be alright.

”I fear I’ve... already had my breakfast, Mercedes.” Constance waved her farewell to a confused Mercedes, who still seemed intent on chatting. As wonderful as talking to her was... She couldn’t help but think of if Hapi were to see them.

”Oh, and perhaps I should invite Emile as well?”

”Mercedes,” Constance did want to see Emile, but now was not the time! “Don’t you think just a... girls’ night would be best?” That excuse was not entirely untrue, either. They were all three girls, so she truly wasn’t lying at all.

“Ah... Should I invite Annie, then?” That would be the wrong girl to bring, and Constance was afraid a stranger’s presence wouldn’t be helpful to her.

”Just come at noon, Mercedes! One would think you don’t wish to rendezvous with me!” She huffed, annoyed by Mercedes’ antics. Part of her did have to admit it was nice to joke about like old times, though.

“Oh, all right. You really are so easy to tease, Constance. I’ll see you then.” Mercedes waved, and Constance walked past her, down the hallway. The gardens were not too far outside the dining hall, if she remembered correctly.

* * *

With both of those meetings arranged, Constance had a few free hours. She chose to spend them preparing for their meeting (it wasn’t a date of any sort, yet meeting seemed so formal). After all, she needed to find the perfect spot in the gardens for them to eat—and for that matter, she also needed the food itself.

”Ohoho, no time to waste, then!” She said to herself. Although her words were too grand, too noble to contain, she’d do best to keep them in her head, lest she garner more odd looks from her comrades.

She stepped outside, noting how warm it was. Constance did not deserve the sun’s blessing of light, nor did she deserve to smell such sweet flowers... Such a pathetic girl didn’t deserve to sit on a bench, surrounded by beautiful plants, yet she knew Constance and Hapi deserved to.

The bench would be a nice spot for lunch... Perhaps she could find a spot of the ground with enough grass to preserve her clothes. True, the seat could fit a handful of people; Constance did not deserve to be counted among them, so she thought the ground would be best.

It was nearing noon already. How useless she was, getting lost in thought. If this meeting wasn’t going to be a total waste (all encounters with Constance surely were), she needed to get the food. Perhaps their full stomachs would dissuade Hapi and Mercedes from vomiting at the sight of Constance.

The dining hall was nice as ever, though Constance would certainly fix it up a bit, were she in charge. The wooden floor by the entrance had far too many muddy footprints. The countertops were gathering dust, and so were the tables of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions. The Black Eagles seemed to have many students eating at least, their table looking... not polished, but clean.

Constance would not be gracing their table today, for she had far nobler deeds to attend to! There were altogether several servings of food which she carried out to the gardens. One lunch and dessert for each of them totaled up to a lot of trips for Constance to make. It was no matter, for she was up to any task.

She remarked at how she didn’t deserve to taste such sweet things every time she carried one outside; Each time she came to grab another plate from indoors, she marveled at how lucky she was—no, how lucky the chefs were, to be having Constance von Nuvelle eat their food.

But she could not eat it just yet—not without the women she loved. Noon was nigh, however, so she wouldn’t have to wait too terribly long.

* * *

”Hey, Coco.” Hapi was timely as ever. She looked at Constance with an eyebrow raised. “There’s plenty of room on the bench for two, ya know.”

”Not even the dirt deserves to bear my wretched weight...” Constance sat across from the bench on the ground, against something but not in the shade. 

”Don’t give yourself too much credit.” Hapi sat on the bench, patting the spot next to her. “Cmon, Coco.”

Just to humor Hapi, Constance sat down beside her. The old bench did not creak, and Constance feared it would throw her off rather their support her. Rightfully so...

Hapi got right to eating, in her messy way. Constance would usually scold her, but she was not one to criticize. How could one with as many faults as she call out someone else? She’d been a coward, and even now she could hear their screams—

“Constance!” Mercedes approached the bench with a large smile on her face. “I brought an umbrella since I heard you got pretty out of it in the sun—“

”Uh, hello.” Hapi stopped eating, the food still clearly visible around her mouth. Just a few days before, Constance would’ve wiped it off her face in an affectionate manner, but now she let it remain. Who was she to taint Hapi’s face with her hands?

”Oh, Hapi. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here!” Mercedes’ cheerful tone was punctuated by something unusual—concern? Confusion? Whatever it was, it was Constance’s fault for inviting them both to the same lunch.

”You too, uh, Mercedes?” Hapi said. When Mercedes nodded in reply, the redhead settled somewhat of a glare on her face. “What brings you here?”

”Why, Constance invited me. How did you happen upon our meeting?”

Constance was powerless to say anything (powerless in every way, but also just too cowardly to say a thing) as they went back and forth. It might have seemed like a friendly conversation to an outsider; Constance, however, knew them both well enough to be certain that was not the case.

”Weird. She invited me, actually.” Hapi set down her food.

”Oh my, are you sure? She discouraged me from bringing friends to our da—“ Mercedes shook her head and sat down on the opposite side of Constance. She had limits, it seemed, but wasn’t done interrogating the other girl.

”Ah, maybe she just mailed you a letter that was addressed to me.”

”Nope. She invited me this morning, actually.”

”Oh my, me too. How... odd.”

 _’Oh dear goddess, I know I deserve none of your blessings, but please... make them stop.’_ Constance thought to herself.

Her prayer was answered in some form, at least, when Mercedes carefully opened the umbrella she’d brought. It was a well disguised ploy to wrap her arms around Constance’s shoulders, but the shade remained nonetheless.

”My dears Hapi and Mercedes, there is no need to argue!” Constance regained her noble persona. “I did indeed invite you both here today! Fret not, for I have a justified reason for doing so!”

”That...”

”That’s...”

They were both at a loss for words, clearly in awe at how she had managed to bring them all together. The serious Hapi and soft Mercedes did seem quite opposite, to the untrained eye, at least!

”Uh. Care to explain?” Hapi recovered first.

”Why, I’d be glad to, ohoho!”

”Please do, Constance.” Mercedes retracted her arm slightly, before placing it back. There was no escape from the near-embrace of Constance von Nuvelle!

”Why, upon reuniting with you, Mercedes, I realized something! Grand, yet... troubling.”

”Was meeting me again really so troublesome?”

”N-not at all!” Constance’s face flushed. The realization that she still harbored feelings toward Mercedes had been troublesome, but the feelings themselves were no such thing! “I had just already loved Hapi so long; Loving another seemed like betrayal.”

“Why, Constance... I love you too, but... What about poor Hapi here?” For all her banter earlier, Mercedes did seem to care.

”Oh. I know where I’m not needed, Coco.” Hapi stood up, clenching her jaw. Constance wasn’t sure if it was anger or merely holding in a sigh.

”Hapi, don’t go so soon! As I was saying, I’d loved you for years in Abyss—And I... I’d been separated from Mercedes for all those years, but now...”

Both girls looked at her, waiting for Constance to get her point across.

”Like I said—“ Hapi was cut off by Constance.

”Hush! You _must_ let me finish before there are more misunderstandings!” Constance decided to stop struggling with words and to simply try her best to say what she meant.

”Then finish.”

“Of course! You see, I still love you both, and quite equally so! There’s no way I could possible choose between you both, and so—“

”Oh my, a competition? I’m not sure I’d do too well.”

”Mercedes! While a competition over the fair maiden’s hand would be exciting, I have another idea—The maiden has two hands, does she not?” Satisfied with her analogy, Constance let the words hang in the air.

”So... We each get half of you? Dibs on her head.”

”Oh, can’t we take turns, then?”

”D-Don’t behead me, either of you!”

”Alright, Constance.” Mercedes folded her umbrella, leaving Constance in shock at how powerful the sun was.

”I guess it’s a good idea; Sharing is caring and all that.” Hapi sat back down, digging right back into her food messily like there’d been no interruption.

”I think it’s a splendid idea!” Mercedes laughed. Neither of her lovers noticed Constance staring at the ground once more.

”No idea of mine could be good at all... It was a foolish plan... You should both leave me be.” Constance realized the stupidity of it all.

”Constance? Are you feeling okay?” Mercedes looked at her, and back at her umbrella. “Oh dear.”

The shade was back in place in an instant, and Constance perked up as soon as the deed was done. This all earned a rare laugh from Hapi, and one from Mercedes as well (though hers were hardly rare).

”Resist the urge to keep moving the shade back and forth; It’s funny, but Coco probably doesn’t agree.” Hapi was much more experienced with this behavior of Constance’s, something Mercedes knew little of.

She had always been a quick learner at the School of Sorcery, though, and it seemed she was learning about this quickly as well. The umbrella had certainly been helpful.

”Ohoho! How grand this is! This day shall be marked in every calendar; The grand anniversary of the Nuvelle-Martriz... We’ll have to find Hapi a last name as well.”

”Oh my, are we all getting married already?”

”What.” Hapi blinked. “It’s been two minutes, Coco.”

”Why, I can see myself with no others—Why not be wed?”

They both told her to slow down, and Constance decided perhaps she should. A little. After all, she’d need to get the perfect rings for her proposal, and perfection could not be rushed!

So she was content to simply sit and eat lunch with them for a while more. Being with the people she loved was all she could really ask for, in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MILLION THANKS TO MY BETA READER AS ALWAYS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SO BAD fkjsebnrjks


End file.
